sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
I Believe (When I Fall in Love It Will Be Forever)
| format = | recorded = 1972 | studio = | venue = | genre = Soul | length = | label = Tamla | composer = Stevie Wonder | lyricist = Stevie Wonder, Yvonne Wright | producer = Stevie Wonder }} "I Believe (When I Fall in Love It Will Be Forever)" is a soul song co-written and performed by American singer-songwriter Stevie Wonder and Yvonne Wright, for Wonder's fifteenth studio album Talking Book (1972). The song is featured in the 2000 comedy-drama High Fidelity starring John Cusack and Jack Black, and is included on its soundtrack. E'voke version This song was also recorded by E'voke in 1994 as their debut single (with the title being shortened to "I Believe"). A B-side to the track entitled "It's My Life" written by E'voke producers Barry Leng and Duncan Hannant was recorded. Though the track was not a commercial hit (it reached #79 in the UK charts and no video was filmed for the track), it was a club hit and E'voke moved on to FFRR's sister label Ffrreedom for their next single "Runaway". The CD single release of the track was released digitally by Pinball Records in 2011. Versions * Edited version 4:03 * 12" mix 5:38 * A Tin Tin Out mix 7:38 * Tall Paul mix 6:39 * The Gems for Jem mix 7:51 * "It's My Life" (B-side) 5:25 Other versions released as singles In the spring of 1974, a recording by Songbird was released by Mushroom Records in Canada. This was studio group consisting of producer Mike Flicker, Howard Leese and Rob Deans, all of whom also worked with Heart.Billboard vol 86 #49 (7 December 1974) p.63 It was the label's first charting single, reaching #75 on the Canadian chart. Despite its low peak, the single reportedly sold close to 30,000 units. Colleen Hewett had an Australian single release of the song, entitled "I Believe When I Fall in Love", issued in July 1974. Hewett's rendition charted in Australia with a #51 peak, and was featured on Hewett's album M'Lady. Terry Sylvester released his version in 1976, from the album I Believe. A live performance of the song by George Michael was featured as the B-side to his 1991 hit with Elton John, "Don't Let the Sun Go Down on Me". This version was later included as a bonus track on the 2011 remastered edition of Faith. Josh Groban recorded the song for his album All That Echoes, released in 2013 and released it as a single that peaked at #20 on the Adult Contemporary chart. Other versions Other artists who have recorded the song include: * Peter Frampton on the 1973 album Frampton's Camel * Sérgio Mendes on the 1975 album Sergio Mendes * Art Garfunkel on the 1975 album Breakaway * Clair Marlo on the 1989 album Let it Go * Tina Arena on the 1990 album Strong as Steel * Kate Ceberano on the 1994 album Kate Ceberano and Friends * Mike + The Mechanics on the 1995 album ''Beggar on a Beach of Gold * Petra Haden and Bill Frisell on their 2003 album Petra Haden & Bill Frisell * Michael McDonald on the 2003 album Motown * Icelandic singer Friðrik Ómar on the 2006 album Annan Dag, an Icelandic language version of the song titled "Þvílíkt líf" * Lee Mead on the 2012 album Love Songs Darren Percival sang the song on Episode 13 of Australian TV competition show The Voice, which aired June 4, 2012. References External links * Category:1972 songs Category:1974 singles Category:Stevie Wonder songs Category:E'voke songs Category:Colleen Hewett songs Category:Songs written by Stevie Wonder Category:1994 singles Category:FFRR Records singles